Hayao Miyazaki
producer screenwriter animator author manga artist | years active = 1963–present | employer = Toei Animation (1963–71) A-Pro (1971–73) Zuiyō Eizō (1973–75) Nippon Animation (1975–79) Telecom Animation Film/TMS (1979–82) Studio Ghibli (1985–present) | spouse = Akemi Ōta (m. 1965) | children = Gorō Miyazaki Keisuke Miyazaki | parents = Katsuji Miyazaki (father) | awards = Academy Awards 2001 Spirited Away Golden Bear 2002 Spirited Away Golden Lion - Honorary Award 2005 Liftime Achievement }}Hayao Miyazaki (宮崎 駿, Miyazaki Hayao, born January 5, 1941 in Tokyo, Japan) is a famous director of many popular anime films. He also co-founded Studio Ghibli, along with Isao Takahata and Toshio Suzuki. He was almost unknown in the West until the release of Princess Mononoke in 1997. His later film, Spirited Away, went on to be the first anime to ever win an Academy Award. Howl's Moving Castle and The Wind Rises were nominated for Academy Awards (on separate years) but did not win. Miyazaki's films usually have common themes among them, including the typical struggle between good and evil, environmentalism, and politics. The protagonists are usually strong, independent girls or young women and the villains are typically uncertain in nature with redeeming qualities. He was announced to retire right after his last feature film, The Wind Rises. He came out of retirement to work on The Wind Rises. Animation Style/Themes Good & Evil Most of Miyazaki's films feature some sort of struggle between good and evil. For example, in The Castle of Cagliostro, Clarisse d'Cagliostro struggling to save the European Grand Duchy of Gagliostro after it is invaded by the Count Cagliostro, and in Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, Nausicaä is struggling to save the Valley of the Wind after it is invaded by the Tolmekians. Also, in Laputa: Castle in the Sky, Pazu must save Sheeta after she is captured by Muska. Environment Several of Miyazaki's film go into man's concern for nature. Such as, in Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, Nausicaä spends a portion of the movie doing research to find a cure for the toxin plaguing their lands. And in Princess Mononoke, San, being raised by wolves, is very angry at men for destroying their forests. Anti-War Anti-War is a big theme in both Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind and in Princess Mononoke. In both movies, the main characters are trying to stop all of the wars. Nausicaä wants to stop the animals from fighting, as well as the main battle against the Pejitans and the Ohmu. In Princess Mononoke, Ashitaka tries to end the conflict between Irontown and the forest. Flight Flight is a recurring theme in many of Miyazaki's films, in one form or another. In Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, Nausicaa uses a glider to get to places. And there are many airships in the movie, as well. There are also airships in Castle in the Sky and Porco Rosso. Porco Rosso is an air delivery pilot. In Kiki's Delivery Service, Kiki regularly flies around on a broom and there is a blimp, as well as a homemade plane in the movie, too. In Spirited Away, Haku can turn into a dragon to fly around. In My Neighbor Totoro, Totoro flies around on a spinning top. And then, in Howl's Moving Castle, Howl can turn in a bird and fly around. Howl's Castle turns into a flying castle. Visual Devices The use of visual devices is common in all of Miyazaki's film. He will pan away from the action for a few seconds to add a momentary lull to the movie. For instance, showing raindrops hitting a rock and darkening it has been used in several of his movies. Politics Miyazaki's early interest in Marxism is apparent in a few of his films, such as Porco Rosso. In Castle in the Sky, the working class is portrayed in idealized terms. Influences Miyazaki has cited several Japanese artists as his influences, including Sanpei Shirato, Osamu Tezuka, and Soji Yamakawa. A number of Western authors have also influenced his works, including Frédéric Back, Lewis Carroll, Roald Dahl, Jean Giraud, Paul Grimault, Ursula K. Le Guin, and Yuriy Norshteyn, as well as animation studio Aardman Animations.a. Filmography Director * Future Boy Conan (1978 series) * The Castle of Cagliostro (1979 film) * Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (1984 film) * Laputa: Castle in the Sky (1986 film) * My Neighbor Totoro (1988 film) * Kiki's Delivery Service (1989 film) * Porco Rosso (1992 film) * On Your Mark (1995 music video) * Princess Mononoke (1997 film) * Spirited Away (2001 film) * The Whale Hunt (2001 short film exclusive to the Studio Ghibli Museum) * Koro's Big Day Out (2001 short film exclusive to the Studio Ghibli Museum) * Mei and the Kittenbus (2002 short film exclusive to the Studio Ghibli Museum) * Howl's Moving Castle (2004 film) * Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea (2008 film) * The Wind Rises (last directed film) Producer * Kiki's Delivery Service (1989 film) * Only Yesterday (1991 film) * Pom Poko (1994 film) * Whisper of the Heart (1995 film) * The Cat Returns (2002 film) * Howl's Moving Castle (2004 film) Writer * Panda! Go, Panda! (1972 film) * Panda! Go, Panda! and the Rainy-Day Circus (1973 short film) * The Kusakabe's Sister (1974, short 35 minute film) * The Castle of Cagliostro (1979 film) * Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (1984 film) (Manga) (Screenplay) * Laputa: Castle in the Sky (1986 film) (Story) (Screenplay) * My Neighbor Totoro (1988 film) * Kiki's Delivery Service (1989 film) (Screenplay) * Porco Rosso (1992 film) (Story) (Screenplay) * On Your Mark (1995 music video) (Writer) * Whisper of the Heart (1995 film) (Screenplay) * Princess Mononoke (1997 film) (Screenplay) * Spirited Away (2001 film) (Story) (Screenplay) * The Whale Hunt (2001 short film exclusive to the Studio Ghibli Museum) * Koro's Big Day Out (2001 short film exclusive to the Studio Ghibli Museum) * Mei and the Kittenbus (2002 short film exclusive to the Studio Ghibli Museum) * Howl's Moving Castle (2004 film) (Screenplay) * Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea (2008 film) (Idea) (Screenplay) Art Department * Hols: Prince of the Sun (1968 film) (Scene Designer) * Future Boy Conan (1978 series) (Storyboard Artist) * My Neighbor Totoro (1988 film) (Storyboard Artist) * Whisper of the Heart (1995 film) (Storyboard Artist) Animation Department * Hols: Prince of the Sun (1968 film) (Animator) * Future Boy Conan (1978 series) (Character Designer) * The Castle of Cagliostro (1979 film) (Character Designer) Editor * Laputa: Castle in the Sky (1986 film) * Porco Rosso (1992 film) * Princess Mononoke (1997 film) * Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea (2008 film) Soundtrack * Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea (2008 film) (Writer: Ponyo on the Cliff) Miscellaneous Crew * Panda! Go, Panda! (1972 film) (Screen Design) * Future Boy Conan (1984 series) (Director: Archive Footage) * Pom Poko (1994 film) (Planner) * The Cat Returns (2002 film) (Project Concept) Actor * Mei and the Kittenbus (2002 short film exclusive to the Studio Ghibli Museum) - Neko Bachan Self * The Art of "Spirited Away" (2003 video) * Princess Mononoke: Making of a Masterpiece (2004 video) Personal life He is married to Akemi Miyazaki. de:Hayao Miyazaki it:Hayao Miyazaki zh:宮崎駿 Category:Animators Category:Production Category:Directors Category:Japanese production credits Category:People Category:Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea Credits